Pertenencía
by TrekkerST
Summary: Summary: Hace tiempo mi madre me conto una historia, una historia que yo encontraba poco inteligente y muy falta de veracidad, pero después de ver cosas que antes creías imposibles, empiezas a creer en todo, hasta la más tonta historia posible. Kirk/Spock indirecto. Desde un punto de vista OC


**Pertenencia**

**Disclaimer:** _Star Trek y todo lo relacionado con ello no me pertenece, es una propiedad de su creador, y de Paramount Pictures, asi como de J.J Abrams. Yo solo soy dueña de la historia y del personaje que lo narra. Todo lo demás es de sus creadores._

**Summary**: _Hace tiempo mi madre me conto una historia, una historia que yo encontraba poco inteligente y muy falta de veracidad, pero después de ver cosas que antes creías imposibles, empiezas a creer en todo, hasta la más tonta historia posible. Kirk/Spock indirecto. Desde un punto de vista OC_

_**N/A: **__La historia es original, es un Drabble por ser menos de 1000 palabras, hoy se celebra el día Spirk hispano, así que quise escribir algo referente a la relación Kirk/Spock desde un punto de vista diferente, por lo que cree un personaje que no aparece en Star Trek y/o pertenece a la franquicia ni cualquier otra serie, en este caso mi personaje sería una hija de Jim y Carol (si es que pasara) no tiene nombre ni se menciona, se hace alusión a unos nietos, eso quiere decir que tiene un hermano (David, en mi historia él no murió a manos de los Klingon pero no se mencionada nada sobre él). No hay gráficos, y es clasificación K por lo que son libres de leer si así gustan, aunque se hace mención a una relación Hombre/Hombre. Están advertidos. _

_**Disfruten la lectura.**_

Hace tiempo mi madre me conto una historia, una historia que yo encontraba poco inteligente y muy falta de veracidad, pero después de ver cosas que antes creías imposibles, empiezas a creer en todo, hasta la más tonta historia posible.

Mi madre, una mujer que en algún tiempo fue muy bella, se encontraba ya muy grande de edad y los años en que su salud era abundante habían quedado atrás. Recuerdo perfectamente el día que me contó la historia, como si hubiera sido grabado a fuego en mi mente, me había mirado con esos ojos azules que a pesar de los años no perdían su brillo, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios agrietados y mandando a sus nietos a jugar fuera de la casa me había instado a tomar asiento junto a ella, alegando que me diría un secreto que había cruzado el universo entero y el cual muchos sabían pero guardaban en silencio, diciendo a la vez que era hora de que yo lo supiera.

Con una enseñanza tal que no puedes olvidar, su mirada me trasmitió que más que una historia de niños era un hecho real. Ella comenzó su historia hablando sobre un tema que yo ya me sabia casi de memoria, los días en los cuales ella había perdido la confianza en su padre pero había ganado una gran familia, los días en los que la tripulación del Enterprise había derrotado a John Harrison, y al Almirante Marcus, incluso yo sabía que no podía nombrar a este último frente a mi madre, ella, su hija, aun le dolía recordarlo a él y su traición para la Federación, y ella misma.

Justo cuando comenzaba su narración sobre el comienzo de su relación con mi padre, hubo algo que llamo mi atención, ella dijo que aún aunque fuera el año 2267 la homofobia era presente, aunque no se notaba, muchos de los que pertenecían a la Federación se aterraban de ello.

Yo encontraba esto intolerable, pero en ningún momento mis padres lo mencionaron asique di por hecho que no querrían hablar sobre el tema, por eso mi sorpresa de que mi madre sacara justo ahora el tema, preste mayor atención a lo que decía después de eso.

-…_Y así comenzó nuestra relación, yo no me imagine que tu padre llegara a tomárselo en serio dada la reputación que tuvo cuando era cadete y Capitán de una nave estelar, y me sorprendió que justo después de que tu tío Spock y tu tía Nyota se casaran, él empezó a ser mar cercano a mí, aunque no me tuviera mucha confianza, en ese punto yo sabía que era más importante de lo que alguien más que no fuera el tío Bones y Spock lo eran_-su mirada se perdió en el horizonte mientras su voz se apagaba, como si estuviera recordando algo que paso en ese tiempo y se debatía entre decírmelo o no. Guarde silencio esperando a que continuara, y me mantuve quieta por temor a que se cerrara conmigo como había ocurrido cuando le pregunte sobre ese mismo tema cuando tenía escasos 17 años y me iba a enlistar en la Flota Estelar, ella se había quedado callada y sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, yo me había espantado que tuve que llamar a papá para que la calmara, el me había mandado a buscar un poco de agua y le susurraba algunas palabras que no logre escuchar a mi madre.

En ese momento sus ojos, me miraron.

-_Te pareces tanto a tu padre_-era la primera vez que lo decía, algo de lo que yo era consiente pero que ella no lo decía, en realidad cualquiera diría que me parecía a ella, con el cabello rubio, la piel blanca y los característicos ojos azules, pero la realidad era que mi parecido físico se debía a mi padre y no a mi madre, no sabía porque había sacado el tema por lo que no conteste.-_Nunca te lo dije, pero hubo un tiempo, antes de que Spock se casará con Nyota en el cual, tu padre y él estuvieron en una relación._

Aunque esperaba que dijera algo parecido, me sorprendí, yo sabía que mi padre y el tío Spock tenían un pasado, pero nunca me había imaginado algo como eso, sin embargo, en ese momento, recordé una conversación que vi y que escuche aunque la imagen era un poco borrosa, porque solo tenía 5 años en ese tiempo. Mi padre y Spock habían entrado al despacho de papá pero no había notado mi presencia, me había escondido ahí durante un juego con el tío Chekov, en secreto me encantaba su acento ruso y que lo utilizara para gritarme mientras me buscaba, mi padre y Spock se gritaban, alegando que no habían sido lo suficiente valientes como para enfrentarse a los Almirantes y al Consejo Vulcano para mantener su relación, yo no había entendido en aquel tiempo, pero ahora, con casi 20 años transcurridos después de esa fecha comprendí lo que quisieron decir, después de eso habían salido, aun sin notar mi presencia y yo corrí a buscar al tío Chekov y nunca dije lo que escuche porque no le di importancia, ahora los entendía mejor.

Ellos se pertenecían, si había leído bien mis clases de Lingüística en la academia y con la tía Nyota entonces los Vulcanos tienen a su alma gemela, su T´hy´la, la persona que al morir unen su katra como uno solo. Amigos, hermanos y amantes.

Mire a mi madre y vi que ella lo sabía, pero no dijo nada. Nuestras miradas se dirigieron en ese momento a la entrada por la cual vimos entrara a los nombrados. Y en ese momento supe lo que mi madre, Carol Marcus, ahora Kirk comprendió, mucho antes de casarse con mi padre, que si algún día él le pudo pertenecer a ella, siempre estuvo equivocada, porque James T. Kirk nunca le perteneció ni pertenecería a nadie más que S' chn T' gai Spock.

**La siguiente nota es dirigida a las posibles personas que lean esta historia y hayan leído mi historia de Los Juegos del Hambre, si no estas al pendiente sobre ello, entonces no hay problema en que no leas la nota.**

**N/A: No sé si alguien que haya leído mis historia de Los Juegos del Hambre, pero por si las dudas les dejo una nota referente a eso, que sepan que lo estoy continuando después de más de una año (?) de no actualizar, no tengo excusa para ello, pero he tenido bloqueos mentales y me he dedicado a escribir sobre Star Trek, pero no he déjalo la historia, aunque me tome tiempo estoy completamente segura de terminarla. **


End file.
